


Blood and Fear

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt like writing a little ditty from Sleepy Hollow S3E3: Blood and Fear. Did it in 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Fear

Abbie read the same sentence dozens of times, never fully taking in their meaning. Her attention kept drifting to the unnervingly still figure on her couch. The only signs that Ichabod had indeed survived his ordeal were the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and the occasional moan that rose unbidden from his throat.

When he finally stirred and reached for her, Abbie wanted nothing more than to meet him half way. She craved his touch and his warmth. Instead she held back, afraid what it would mean if she actually allowed her feelings to flow to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein.


End file.
